Yu Yu Hakusho Quote Book
by Kurama.and.Sakura
Summary: This is my third version of my famous YYH Quote Book! This time around, it is more organized, so it'll be easier for you to read! If you think I missed any important quotes, please let me know.
1. Title page and Intro

Yu Yu Hakusho Quote Book:

Volume 3

By Stephanie Orgill

January 19, 2010:

I am re-writing the legendary Yu Yu Hakusho Quote Book! This is the third time I've done this, and this version will hopefully be much more clean cut that the last two.

Just to help the reader understand the organization of this book:

Each episode will have a chapter.

Each character will have a color to represent his/her quotes.

Any **bolded** quotes means that those are my favorite/ most memorable quotes.

**Colors**

Kurama- Red

Hiei- Gray

Yusuke – Green

Kuwabara – Blue

Kaeko – Orange

Koenma- Purple


	2. Episode 1: Surprised to be Dead!

Episode One: "Surprised to be Dead"

"And so it begins. This boy's name is Yusuke. He's fourteen years old. He's supposed to be the hero of this story. But, oddly enough, he's dead." ~ Narrator

"Okay, Yusuke, think! This isn't the first time you've been in a jam. Today _did_ start off different: I went to school." ~Yusuke to himself

"You shouldn't talk; It makes you sound stupid." ~Yusuke to Mr. Iwomoto

"I've been calling for you all morning on the loudspeaker" ~Mr. Takenaka

"Didn't hear it. Guess it's not so loud, then, huh?" ~Yusuke

"Dear, if you hate preaching so much, you should live on your own. But you can't do that, can you." ~Itsuko to Yusuke

"Hey, Kuwabara, you're conscious. I'm not used to that." ~Yusuke to Kuwabara

"Kuwabara, you should stop picking fights with Urameshi." ~Friend #1

"That makes zero wins, one-hundred-and-fifty-six losses." ~Friend #2

"No! I almost had him that time!" ~ Kuwabara

"Hm. Well, if all else fails, I can still make kids happy." ~Yusuke to himself

"So that's it? I'm road-kill?" ~Yusuke to himself

"Bingo, Bingo, You win the prize!" ~Botan to Yusuke

"Now I understand what kind of person you are! It's in my guidebook: rather than be scared, you yell a lot and tell me I don't know what I'm talking about."

~Botan to Yusuke

"Well, I wasn't going to tell you this because I knew it would make you even more irritable, but without the confusion caused by you running into the street, that boy would have actually missed the car and escaped with one less scrape on his right shoulder… In other words, your death was a complete waste!" ~Botan to Yusuke


	3. Episode 2: Koenma Appears

Episode Two: "Koenma Appears"

"I wonder what this King Yama looks like. If he's running an operation this big, he must be gigantic! Ugly, too. How can I fight a guy like that? Ah, of course! I'll punch him square in the nose! And then while he's stunned, I'll go for his eyeballs! I'll squeeze him until he's begging for mercy and see how _he_ likes taking orders!" ~Yusuke

"What in the world are you muttering about?" ~Botan

"Where is he? Is he invisible?" ~Yusuke

"I'm right here! Look down! There you go!" ~Koenma

"Eh? This is the guy that's in charge?" ~Yusuke

"Welcome. How do you like my castle?" ~Koenma

[Yusuke laughs] ….

"Why would the spirit world be run by a toddler?" ~Yusuke

"I am the mighty Koenma, the son of King Yama. Though I appear to be a child, I have been around fifty times longer than you have, so watch your mouth when you speak to me." ~Koenma

"So it takes hundreds of years to move passed a diaper?" ~Yusuke

"In addition to knowing the secrets of the universe, I am quite potty-trained." ~Koenma to Yusuke

"No one gave you permission to die! You got hit by a car! Strong people live through that!" ~Itsuko to dead Yusuke

"I just had the strangest dream about Yusuke. He was living in a world full of ogres and he kept knocking them down until he became their leader." ~Itsuko to Kaeko

"Here's my impression of Yusuke: "look at me, I'm _burning_"!" ~Botan to Yusuke

"Hey! Check it out! I'm inside Kuwabara! Feelin' smooth!" ~Yusuke to himself

"Argh, that could've gone better! We should have special passwords for times like this!" ~Yusuke to himself

"Kaeko, nice uniform! They're so squishy!" ~ Yusuke to Kaeko


	4. Episode 3: Kuwabara: A Promise Between

Episode Three: "Kuwabara: A Promise Between Men"

"Hey, against normal people, Kuwabara's pretty good!" ~Yusuke

"Go for the kidneys!" ~Botan

"I got a 7%!" ~Kuwabara

"Well, what would you know, Kuwabara's stupider than I am…. I got a 12%!" ~Yusuke to Botan

"Argh, don't you know there's a test today, moron?!" ~Yusuke to thug


	5. Episode 4: Requirements for Lovers

Episode Four: "Requirements for Lovers"

"That toddler Koenma has got me by the balls and he knows it. He's just another idiot who's abusing his power!" ~ Yusuke to Botan

"It's hard to believe that a girl with such positive markings as Kaeko would even go for a guy like him." ~Investigator to Botan

"I heard that!" ~Yusuke

"What's the point of being alive if Kaeko has to get killed for it?!" Yusuke to Botan

"Whoa, Kuwabara,w ho said you could hold Kaeko's hand like that? Don't you start gettin' fresh with her!" ~Yusuke to Kuwabara

"Stop apologizing, Mom! I'll never be around to say 'it's ok', I'm gone for good!" ~Yusuke to Itsuko


	6. Episode 5: Yusuke's Back

Episode Five: "Yusuke's Back"

"I don't want you to think I'm weird or anything, but _please, please, please_ just kiss me!" ~Yusuke to Kuwabara

"My feet are so heavy they're stuck to the ground! Man I love gravity!" ~Yusuke to himself

"I can talk trash to people and even touch them. To be alive is a wonderful thing!" ~Yusuke to himself

"What the? That guy's got horns! That's not normal. Oh, well, not gonna ruin my day." ~ Yusuke to himself


	7. Episode 6: Three Monsters

Episode Six: "Three Monsters"

"Yes, Mother, I'm alive, just like yesterday. Don't normal people sleep at six?" ~Yusuke to Itsuko

"I hear ya. Life's a drag. But don't worry, you'll be in ghost-land soon. I'll put you there myself!" ~Kuwabara

[Kuwabara laughs] "Yeah, I thought you'd be smarter after being dead!" ~Kuwabara

"Oooooh that was cute!" ~Yusuke

"**You coward! All your years of hiding yourself in this human world have made you just like them – spineless and ready to be walked on!"**** ~Hiei to Kurama**

"Maybe the next time you guys steal some magic toys, you should hide where it's not so obviously sunny. Just a tip. " ~Yusuke to the Three Monsters

"**Sorry, I don't have time to be arrested."**** ~Kurama to Yusuke**


	8. Episode 7: Gouki and Kurama

Episode Seven: "Gouki and Kurama"

"Yeah, of course I heard you; I'm just stupid." ~Yusuke to Gouki

"What if I shoot him in the eye? Then he'll be blind. Oh, wait he has two eyes." ~Yusuke to himself

"Yusuke, can't you just admit it'd be easier to lean on my shoulder?" ~Botan

"Right, and can't you admit that it'd be embarrassing?" ~Yusuke

"Geez, more alcohol and I'd need a designated driver!" ~Yusuke to Botan

"**Why would a monster do that for a human?"**** ~Yusuke**

"**I don't know. Maybe because I am guilty. Maybe I feel like I am one of those mother-devouring creatures. I've caused her great pain. It's hard raising a child who thinks you're inferior."**** ~Kurama **

"Yeah, well, it doesn't make sense, rescuing your mom so she could spend her whole life mourning the death of her son!" ~Yusuke to Kurama

"Hey, awesome, I'm still alive!" Come to think of it, that didn't make a whole lot of sense, what I just did. The point was to stop the whole 'sad mom' thing, but then _my_ mom would've been sad." ~Yusuke to Botan

"Hey guys, I'm about to go face-to-face with Hiei. Or should I say eye-to-eye-to-eye? That's weird." ~ Yusuke in Ep. 8 preview


	9. Episode 8: The Three Eyes of Hiei

EpisodeEight: "The Three Eyes of Hiei"

"Do all the assistants wear school uniforms too? Or do you just like the 'little navy girl' look?" ~ Yusuke to Botan

"Gee that makes sense, seeing as how I'm the only one fighting evil!" ~Yusuke

"Hard to balance school and work, eh?" ~Botan

"I think my compass just went stupid." ~Yusuke to Botan

"That's some pimple!" ~ Yusuke

"It's the Jagan!" ~Botan

"You should stop bragging. It'll just make it more embarrassing for you. Now that I've got Kaeko, I'm gonna rip out your teeth!" ~Yusuke

"Hn. Try. I'll give you a head-start." ~Hiei

"Was that I real hit? I was under the impression it was a joke. But, oh, you're not amused." ~Hiei to Yusuke

"Soon you'll have a girlfriend who's a demon and an assistant who's dead." ~Hiei to Yusuke

"Think of it as a little game of tag. Fun, right?" ~Hiei to Yusuke

"**You're a team player, a save-the-day superhero. I **_**hate**_** people like you."**** ~Hiei to Yusuke**

"See, Hiei, that's what I'm talkin' about: 'yap, yap, yap', like you're some crappy pro-wrestler. And then what happens? You have to eat up all your words. It's pretty dumb." ~Yusuke to Hiei

[Yusuke struggles in his bindings] "Well, this is new! But maybeyou could get me green ones? They'd match a lot better!" ~Yusuke to Hiei

"**Are you okay?"**** ~Yusuke**

"**Fine. Only a minor hole in my stomach."**** ~Kurama**

"You see? It doesn't matter how strong you are if you can't hit me!" ~Hiei to Yusuke

"Why didn't you tell me the Spirit Gun could bounce off mirrors? When did you learn that?" ~Botan

"Hmmmm… about ten minutes ago." ~Yusuke

"**What would you have done if the Spirit Gun hadn't bounced off the mirror?"**** ~Botan**

"**Get chopped into pieces, I guess."**** ~Yusuke**

**[Kurama laughs] ****"All the while we were thinking you were a brilliant strategist. Really, you're just lucky fool!"**** ~Kurama**

"**Watch it, fox-boy! What's that word mean, anyway?"**** ~Yusuke**

"**A strategist is someone who uses his brain."**** ~Kurama**

"**Hey!"**** ~Yusuke**

"**Now, now, boys!"**** ~Botan**

"Botan, I'm a pretty incredible guy. I got all three artifacts in one week, beat up two demons, reformed a third, and saved Koenma's rear-end!" ~Yusuke to Botan


	10. Episode 9: The Search Begins

Episode Nine: The Search Begins"

"Huh. All this seems like a pretty major crisis for mankind…but on the other hand, it means I won't be able to do anything relaxing on this three-day weekend." ~Yusuke

"Ah! Mankind or vacation?!" ~Botan

"Well, they've got the same importance to me, okay?!" ~Yusuke

"I haven't seen this many freaks since that comic book convention." ~Yusuke to himself

"I agree you need therapy, but do you think this lady's into that?" ~Yusuke

"Don't be such an ignoramus!" ~Kuwabara

"You can't turn us away with a piece of paper!" ~Big Guy #1

"Do you not see how big we are? You have to give us a fair shot!" ~Big Guy #2

"The only difference with larger fighters is they're louder when they whine." ~Genkai

"Hey you wouldn't happen to be a monster in disguise, would you?" ~Yusuke to Kabano

"Best of luck, I hope you don't die." ~Genkai to fighters

"What's with this spirit awareness crap? Everyone knows the quickest way is a straight line!" ~Yusuke to himself

"Y'know, I'm suddenly reminded of a fortune cookie that said 'the straight way is not always the fastest'." ~Yusuke

"Why don't you quit hugging me, weirdo?" ~Yusuke

"You're the one hugging. I was trying to squeeze you to death." ~Kuwabara


	11. Episode 10: Kuwabara's Spirit Sword

Episode Ten: Kuwabara's spirit sword"

"Whoa, Grandma, you expect us to fight in the dark?" ~Yusuke

"Yes, you little crap, that's exactly what I expect." ~Genkai

"It's just a bad feeling and I can't tell where it's coming from." ~Kuwabara

"Sorta like a fart in a crammed elevator?" ~Yusuke

"Now, everyone, pick the arrow you think is pretty." ~Genkai

"Young man, I'm a psychic, not a saint." ~Genkai

"Uh, why are you staring at me like that?" ~Botan

"Beautiful lady, will you be my wife?" ~Kuwabara

"I guess Kuwabara won't be so easy to beat from now on, will he?" ~Botan

"Well, at least he's still ugly." ~Yusuke


	12. Episode 11: Hard Fights for Yusuke

Episode eleven: Hard fights for Yusuke"

"Who cares? Stop dwelling on 'what-if's!" ~Genkai to Botan

"Winner: the Dimwit." ~Genkai to crowd


	13. Episode 12: Rando Rises, Kuwabara Falls

Episode twelve: Rando Rises, Kuwabara Falls

"Yeah, if you disguise yourself, why not look cooler?" ~Yusuke to Botan

"You beat the last guy by luck!" ~Kuwabara

"So? What's that got to do with this fight?" ~Yusuke

"I'm not exactly sure!" ~Kuwabara

"What's the point, you know I'd beat you next anyway." ~Yusuke

"Oh yeah? Well that'd be true if it was opposite day!" ~Kuwabara

"Of all my techniques, I enjoy this one the most." ~Rando

"Congratulations."~ Yusuke


	14. Episode 13: Yusuke vs Rando: 99 Attacks

EpisodeThirteen: Yusuke vs Rando: 99 attacks

"**So how do you feel?" ~Rando**

"**Why do you keep asking? I'm hanging upside-down from a tree! Take a guess, you freak!"**** ~Yusuke**

"**Yusuke Urameshi, age fourteen. Survived by his mom and everybody. After going through a big ordeal to get back his life, he was **_**eaten by a fish!**_** That's right: no heroic death, no fighting evil villains. **_**Fish food**_**. This is dumb!"**** ~Yusuke to himself**

" 'Hate Fish'. What a stupid name." ~Yusuke to himself

"Even though it looks like I can't move right now, I'm very dangerous." ~Yusuke to Rando

"And that, boys and girls, is my 'Super Elbow Drop'!" ~ Yusuke to audience

"Yusuke, you did it!" ~Botan

"I know, but can we wait until tomorrow before we jump around all excited-like?" ~Yusuke


	15. Episode 14: The Beasts of Maze Castle

Episodefourteen: The Beasts of Maze Castle

"This will be an exercise in blocking energy attacks. Be careful; this could kill you." ~Genkai to Yusuke

"My name's Kuwabara! The number one thug of Sarayashki Junior High!" ~Kuwabara

"No sense tellin' lies." ~Yusuke

"I'll take that as a stupid question." ~Yusuke to Kuwabara

"Stamp? Sure! Stamp? Sure? Approval? Sure! Appeal? Sure! Come back from the dead? Why not!" ~Koenma to himself

"We all know I can see supernatural stuff a whole lot better than Yusuke. And I'm not gonna sit around my house while Yusuke doesn't see things and lets big monsters and insects take over my city. Because I'm Kuwabara, and in case you guys forgot, I've got a sword!" ~Kuwabara to Botan

"Banging on the floors of random warehouses. Seems like fun to me." ~Yusuke to Botan

"Urameshi, there's too many of them, and I'm not sure, but I think they wanna eat me!" ~Kuwabara

"**Well, I don't have a clue what's going on, but it sure is nice to have a helping hand!"**** ~Kuwabara**

" '**Helping' is **_**not**_** the right word. Koenma may regard us as equals, but **_**I**_** do not. Once inside the castle, I suggest you let us do the work. As far as I'm concerned, we're **_**babysitting**_**."**** ~Hiei **

**[Kurama laughs]**

"**Listen, you puny jerk-face, I'm gonna have to beat you up if you keep talking down to us that way!"**** ~Kuwabara**

"**Let's avoid fighting; you're not worth it."**** ~Hiei**

"**Oh that's it!"**** ~Kuwabara [he lunges at Hiei, who dodges]**

"**But **_**you**_**, Detective, are a different story. I plan on taking my revenge on you, so consider this fair warning."**** ~Hiei**

"**You wanna ignore me, huh?!"****~ Kuwabara [he lunges again, Hiei dodges]**

"**Hiei, we must face this current business before you start your own."**** ~Kurama**

"**Don't worry, three-eyes, if we survive this, I'll be glad to take you on. Now is this a perfect team or what!"****~Yusuke**

"**Argh."**** ~Kuwabara**

"**Hn."**** ~Hiei**

"Any prize worth having usually requires risk." ~Kurama

"**I say we make 'em come out here and fight us like they're not a bunch of sissies!"**** ~Kuwabara**

"**Your sense of strategy is **_**amazing**_**."****~Hiei**

"**Are you talkin' to me, runt-boy?!"**** ~Kuwabara**

"**Argh, let's go!"****~ Yusuke**

"**Stupid dwarf."**** ~Kuwabara**

"Well, I'm not about to die for the sake of you worthless humans!"~Hiei

"Don't you even consider it, Hiei!"~ Kurama

"Oh man! I knew we should've played some trust-games!"~ Yusuke

"Okay, somehow, some way, we'll all escape from the gate of betrayal. But deep down, you probably knew that." ~Yusuke in Episode 15 preview


	16. Episode 15: Genbu, the Stone Beast

Episode fifteen: Genbu, the stone beast

"Hn. And I suppose you think it'd be noble if we all died as a team?!" ~Hiei to Kuwabara

"Your ugly friend has a point, Detective." ~Hiei

"Who's ugly?" ~Kuwabara

"Thanks for the clue!" Hiei to eye-bat

"Tell your masters this is their chance to beg for mercy." ~Hiei to eye-bat

"**I knew you'd save us, you punk. But you did have me worried. Helluva actor. You know, not everyone can pretend to laugh at their dying friends." ****~Yusuke**

"**Friends are just a crutch for the weak. And I wasn't acting."**** ~Hiei**

"**The only reason I saved you is because I **_**might**_** need your help."**** ~Hiei**

"**It's his way of saying 'you're welcome'. You will learn."**** ~Kurama**

"I'm Genbu of the Four Saint Beasts. Do you have a request before you die?" ~Genbu

"Yeah, tell me how a beast is a saint, I'm lost." ~Yusuke

"**Obviously, you are underestimating Kurama. Do you know why I chose him to be my partner? To avoid fighting him myself. Watch, he's more cutthroat than I am when it comes to battle and unbelievably precise."**** ~Hiei**

"**I don't know, guys – he's still a talking rock."**** ~Kuwabara**

"Hey! Stone man's doing somethin' freaky with his tail!" ~Yusuke to Kurama

"Maybe we should help." ~Kuwabara

"Thereis no need. I've been hurt, but he will _not_ take me by surprise again." ~Kurama

"A flower?" ~Yusuke

"Now that's weird. If he's trying to win the beast over, I don't think that's a good idea." ~Kuwabara

[Hiei laughs]

"It's no ordinary flower. Rose Whip!" ~Kurama

"Well, everything's coming up roses." ~Yusuke

"It smells girly. I don't think I like it." ~Kuwabara

"Oh, sure, I guess he should be a tough guy like you and be obsessed with kittens!"~ Yusuke

"You just can't be scared, can you?" ~Genbu to Kurama

"It's over. The thorns on Kurama's whip can slice through any substance, including solid stone." ~Hiei to Yusuke

"**You idiots. It only looked easy because Kurama was the one fighting. If **_**you**_** had fought, you would have died in under a minute."**** ~Hiei**

"**Why does everything you say make me wanna bust your face in?"**** ~Kuwabara**

"**Hn."**** ~Hiei**

"**Listen, I just happened to place third in Master Genkai's fighting tournament. The only ones who beat me were Yusuke and an evil monster!"**** ~Kuwabara**

"**What's your point?"**** ~ Hiei**

"**You little-!"**** ~Kuwabara**

"**Children! Would you mind saving it for the bad guys?"**** ~Yusuke**

[Yusuke laughs] "I've heard of brass balls, but come on!" ~Yusuke to Genbu

"If Kurama is injured, we're going to have some problems." ~Hiei to Yusuke


	17. Episode 16: Byakko, the White Tiger

Episode Sixteen: Byakko, the white tiger

"That means we only have three fighters left, and one of them is worthless." ~Hiei

"Don't be so hard on yourself, short stuff." ~Kuwabara

"Maybge I'm going out on a limb here, but I think he meant you." ~Yusuke

**[referring to the Spirit Sword] ****"I bet it can kick the crap outta your spirit gun."**** ~Kuwabara**

**[Yusuke flips him off] ****"That depends on what finger I use."**** ~Yusuke**

"**Well, as it turns out, he's only partially worthless."**** ~Hiei**

"**He has no strategy. He's just swinging his sword with the grace of a fly-swatter! That's no way to survive!"**** ~Hiei to Yusuke**

"Don't die for being stubborn, you dope!" ~Yusuke to Kuwabara

"There, you see? In the end, the fool runs away!" ~Hiei to Kurama

"Nice one, Kuwabara." ~Yusuke

"Yes, he actually did something clever." ~Hiei

"Do you think he knows it's a circle?" ~Hiei to Yusuke

"That's a little move I like to call the Spirit Sword Monster Beast Donut!" ~Kuwabara

"Idiot." ~Hiei

"I think Monster Beast Donut is a perfect name." ~Kurama

[Yusuke laughs] "Excuse me, sir, I don't like this one, have you got chocolate with sprinkles?" ~Yusuke

"What're the odds Kuwabara starts calling for his mommy?" ~Yusuke to Kurama

"Byakko's size! It's increasing!" ~Kurama to Hiei


	18. Episode 17: Byakko's Lair

Episode Seventeen: Byakko's Lair

"I'm just saying there's a chance." ~Kurama

"Yes, Kurama, maybe if _you_ were fighting…" ~Hiei

"There's no need to push yourself. You have fought well enough!" ~Hiei to Kuwabara

"Ha. A human with an honor code." ~Hiei

"You can't argue with the guy. He's like a mule." ~ Yusuke

"Yes, he's almost as stubborn as you." ~Kurama

"Please don't let the Saint Beasts win and invade the Earth. So much paperwork!" ~ George to Koenma

"Can you reach him [Kuwabara], Hiei?" ~Kurama

"….if need be…." ~Hiei

"Perhaps he's still devising an attack." ~Kurama

"Perhaps he's a fool." ~Hiei

"Eh? He's alive?" ~Yusuke

"_How fortunate."_~ Hiei

"Now will you help me up?" ~Kuwabara

"But you said you'd kill us if we helped you." ~Yusuke

"Yes, it goes against your honor code." ~Kurama


	19. intermission

Intermission

~~ just a couple things I wanted to let you guys know about my YYH Quote Book.

Sorry about the colors. They are there, but Fanfiction does not recognize them.

Plus, I have the quotes separated --- but again, fanfiction doesn't recognize it and automatically spaces them out equally.

I have no idea.

Sorry.


	20. Episode 18: Seiryu, the Blue Dragon

Episode eighteen: Seiryu, the blue dragon

"Hn. It appears we found a maze in maze castle." ~Hiei

"I guess that makes sense." ~Yusuke

"Are we supposed to be scared?" ~Hiei to group

"Well, he's no dragon, but he _is_ ugly." ~Yusuke

"It isn't wise to say such things to your executioner." ~Seiryu

"You bastard! How could you kill of your own friend?" ~Yusuke

"He was a weapon, not a friend, and like a cheap sword, he rusted." ~Seiryu

"It's never right to kill your own teammate, especially when they come to you for help." ~Kuwabara to Seiryu

"Save your anger. You can take their leader. I insist this fight be mine." ~Hiei to Yusuke

"**He's a puzzle, isn't he? In times before, I've seen Hiei act with similar cruelty, but something about Byakko's execution has caused great anger in him. Hiei seems to live by his own code with very complex rules, but one thing is certain: never before Have I seen Hiei begin a fight using such an extraordinary amount of his spirit energy."**** ~Kurama**

"**Good. As long as he kicks some ass." ****~Yusuke**

"Is that all you have to say? They're last words, you know." ~Hiei to Seiryu

**[Hiei laughs****] "So what if your ice trick can kill your wounded friend? It won't kill me." ****~Hiei **

"**That's not possible! I will give one final blow!" ~Seiryu**

"**I don't think so."**** ~Hiei**

**[Seiryu dies]**

"**When did he attack?"**** ~Kuwabara**

**[Yusuke laughs]**

"**Don't feel bad, Kuwabara. I couldn't see it either after the initial hit." ~Kurama**

"**Shorty's a lot cooler than I thought!"**** ~Kuwabara**

"**You made French fries outta that guy!"**** ~Yusuke**

"**Hiei, how many times did you cut him?"**** ~Kurama**

"**Only sixteen."**** ~Hiei**

"**Sixteen! Damn it! And here, I could only keep track of seven or eight."**** ~Yusuke**

"**That's nothing meager. After the first hit, I only saw flashes of light."**** ~Kurama**

"**I couldn't even see the flashes…"**** ~Kuwabara**

"**Man, this isn't good. If you use those moves next time we fight, I'm gonna be screwed!"**** ~Yusuke**

"…**maybe…"**** ~Hiei**

"**Eh? Hiei?"**** ~Yusuke**

"**I thought for sure he was gonna say, 'well of course, you fool'!"**** ~Kuwabara**

"**Hiei is going through a tricky change. It appears he is beginning to like you."**** ~Kurama**


	21. Episode 19: Suzaku, Leader of the Beasts

Episode ninteen: suzaku, leader of the beasts

"Let's use our heads." ~Kurama

"What? You want me to head-butt them?" ~Yusuke

"It is not wise to waste your spirit energy. The more impatient we are, the more mistakes we'll make." ~Kurama

"Well, how is head-butting them going to help?" ~Yusuke

"Set your eyes on the first tower window. That is your door." ~Hiei

"Well, I'm sorry, Mr. Mysterious, but it turns out I forgot to bring my pogo-stick!" ~Yusuke

"Ha, remind me to try-out for the cheerleading squad." ~Yusuke to group

"I've been watching your dear Kaeko; it's amazing how much humans resemble animals when they're being hunted." ~Suzaku

"Here's the deal. Pull your zombies off Kaeko, and then I'll pull out _only_ one of your lungs." ~Yusuke

"And if I refuse?" ~Suzaku

"Then hold your fricken' breath!" ~Yusuke

"You think you can control me? Control _this_, you bastard!" ~Yusuke to Suzaku

"Why don't you go lay an egg or something?!" ~Yusuke to Murugu

"Sorry, beast-boy, but your movie's a flop!" ~Yusuke to Suzaku


	22. Episode 20: Seven Ways to Die

Episode Twenty: seven ways to die

"Ever since you stepped into my tower, you've been living on borrowed time." ~Suzaku

[Yusuke laughs]

"That shows you don't know me very well. My whole _life_ has been borrowed time." ~Yusuke

"I will make you a king of demons if you promise to eat Kaeko's heart." ~Suzaku

"Go to Hell." ~Yusuke

"I don't like that answer." ~Suzaku

"Life is a drag, isn't it?" ~Suzaku to Yusuke

"Hold on, I'm comin', Urameshi! Sword get longer! Here I come!" ~Kuwabara

[Kuwabara volleys towards the window, misses, and hits the stone wall.]

"I nearly made it." ~Kuwabara

"Kuwabara! What are you doing?" ~Kurama

"We've cleared a path to the entrance! Quit fooling around." ~Hiei

"Hello, _moron_. You can't give up like this!" ~Genkai

"But…Kaeko.." ~Yusuke

"Oh, give the girl some credit; she's not dead!" ~Genkai

"You think this is funny? Then let me teach you some manners! It is rude for the dying to laugh!" ~Suzaku to Yusuke

"Don't you remember one spec of your training?" ~Genkai

"Get out of my head, you old bitch! I can't think right now!" ~Yusuke

"That's your whole problem, you idiot! _Remember!_ Focus your mind on the business at hand! You give up on everything because you can't commit to anything." ~Genkai

"Lemme guess, did you pick up that cute saying from a fortune cookie? I'm trying, okay? But you're workin' me to death, here!" ~Yusuke

"Approaching death is the key to your training." ~Genkai

"_What?!_" ~Yusuke

"It is called 'training under critical conditions'. You _must_ push your body all the way to the breaking point. Only then will you reach beyond your physical limits. Power like this must be earned, slacker! I know that's a new concept for you; All your life, you've gone the easy way. So you were born with a talent for fighting? Who cares? You've never worked for it. It was easy. You always quit whenever the answer wasn't served on a silver plate!" ~Genkai

"Shut up! _Shut up!_ I don't have to listen to you!" ~Yusuke

"Look at all the energy you still have. Shows you're doing your training like you do everything else; half-assed." ~Genkai

"You people are all alike: trying to take control of me and tell me how I am. You're wrong!" ~Yusuke

[Yusuke points his spirit gun at Genkai. She laughs]

"Yes, kill me to avoid your problems. It's time you bit the bullet and started caring about something with all your heart and energy. But you can't care about it if you're always holding yourself back in case it doesn't work out! Concentrate on what's important, Yusuke, and commit to it all the way!" ~Genkai

"Ok…but what's important? I've come all this way. What's the big deal? I mean, what's it gotten me? Why do I care? …because _they_ need me." ~Yusuke

"Did I miss something, or did you just get five times more powerful?" ~Suzaku

"Life _is_ a drag, isn't it?" ~Yusuke


	23. Episode 21: Yusuke's Sacrifice

Episode Twenty-one: yusuke's sacrifice

"Well, isn't that a heart-breaker? I've got enough energy to serve seven!" ~Yusuke to Suzaku

[He 'shotguns' them]

"…Like I said, enough to serve seven….and that's about it… this stone's comfortable…" ~Yusuke to Suzaku

"Please be close by… it's far away… typical.." ~Yusuke

"Tired hands are better than none." ~Kurama

"Do what you like; I'm not stopping." ~Hiei

"**Let me ask you something of a philosophical question: If you take the lives of yourselves in order to save yourself, is it **_**murder?**_**" ~Suzaku to Yusuke**

"Oh no! My tentacle!" ~Suzaku to himself

"I'm so tired of being electrocuted!" ~Yusuke to himself

"Needless to say, hold on tight." ~Kurama to Hiei

"For you, Kaeko. I'm sorry I couldn't be there to…" ~Yusuke to himself

"Feelings are your power. Touche, human. At last I understand." ~Suzaku to Yusuke

"Me and Urameshi jumped into this together! Now we're comin' out together or we're not comin' out at all!" ~Kuwabara

"Now I suppose we'll have to return to living world carrying both of them on our backs." ~Kurama

"Like I said; babysitting." ~Hiei

"The challenge is enough without taking someone else's slack." ~Hiei

"Okay, and what about Kaeko?" ~Yusuke

[Kuwabara and Kurama look away nervously]

"What about Kaeko and Botan? What? _What?_ Hey! You better start doin' more than clenchin' your teeth! Tell me what happened to her!" ~Yusuke

[Kaeko enters]

….

[Kuwabara laughs]

"Oh my gosh, that was so great!" ~Kuwabara

"Sorry, Yusuke, he insisted." ~Kurama

"Everything's my fault and I'm a jerk, so just hit me, okay?" ~Yusuke to Kaeko


	24. Episode 22: Lamenting Beauty

Episode Twenty-two: lamenting beauty

"Well, if it isn't my favorite three-eyed demon! What's up Hiei? You're not stalking me again, are you?" ~Yusuke to Hiei

"What is it, Urameshi? A nude-y movie?" ~Kuwabara to Yusuke

"Ew, he's too ugly to be a human." ~Kuwabara

"He's too ugly to be anything." ~Yusuke

"You can make this easier on yourself. Give up hope and start practicing how to cry." ~Younger Toguro to Yukina

"Yukina, I'm coming." ~Hiei to himself


	25. Episode 23: The Toguro Brothers Gang

Episode Twenty-three: the toguro brothers gang

"Why're you still using that compass? Just follow_ my_ way: the red pinky string!" ~Kuwabara to Botan

"I don't _feel _like killing her…of course, with my job, I do many things I do not enjoy." ~Younger Toguro to Torukane

"Hey, don't blame me. Blame the science that created you, and the human that made me kill you!" ~Younger Togur to Helen

"**Not even the best of contracts justifies killing as cruelly as I've just done. I apologize to this creature." ~Younger Toguro to Torukane**

"Cheating your friends isn't exactly honorable." ~Younger Toguro to Torukane

"The great fighting headband of love!" ~Kuwabara to Botan


	26. Episode 24: The Deadly Triad

Episode Twenty-four: The Deadly Triad

"I wasn't going to tell you this 'cause I still don't think it matters, but look closely; it turns out our "misses" is a "mister". ~Yusuke

"But…how did you know?" ~Kuwabara

"I really couldn't help but notice!" ~Yusuke

"Wait a minute…" ~Kuwabara

"Alright, I admit it, things didn't seem right up top and well, you know… _the family jewels have not been stolen_." ~Yusuke

"Shut up! If you're gonna be a man, do it all the way, not half-way!" ~Yusuke to Monster #1

"Hurry!" ~Kuwabara

" Ooooooh a basement!" ~Yusuke

"Welcome. Try not to be too hard on us. We're fragile." ~Younger Toguro to Yusuke


	27. Episode 25: Kuwabara's Fight of Love

Episode Twenty-five: Kuwabara's Fight of Love

"I bet he's really popular at parties." ~Yusuke to Kuwabara [about Elder Toguro]

"Don't worry, I hear headless is in this year." ~Yusuke to Younger Toguro

"I don't belong here. Voyeurism has never been my strength. Excuse me." ~Kurama to Koenma

"Be strong, sister. I'm coming." ~Hiei to himself

"Torukane's wrong. I don't like torture. At least, not when they're too weak to defend themselves." ~Toguro to Yusuke

"The game's over, you ugly fool. I saw the talisman cards hung in the tower. That explains why I couldn't find her with my Jagan Eye. But you can't run from death forever." ~Hiei to Torukane

"They're just afraid of justice!" ~Hiei

"No! Please, no more. I beg of you." ~Yukina

"Are you crazy?! Is this not the man who tormented you and made you his slave?" ~Hiei

"He is, but _I_ have to bear that. Taking his life can't wash away all that he's done to me. It will only bring more pain. Just more nightmares. Please no more! I can't take it!" ~Yukina

"Understood. I won't make you cry. He's too worthless for that." ~Hiei

"You seem familiar." ~Yukina

[Hiei is shocked]

"But I'm not sure why. Who are you?" ~Yukina

"No one. Just a member of the team." ~Hiei

"I guess I didn't need to come here after all." ~Kurama

"How long have you been standing there? Long enough, right?" ~Hiei

"Why don't you want to tell the girl? She deserves to know she has a brother." ~Kurama

"She deserves to be happy." ~Hiei

"I thought the two were the same." ~Kurama

"This is the way I want it." ~Hiei


	28. Episode 26: Toguro Returns

Episode Twenty-six: Toguro Returns

"Yeah, but weren't you looking for her?" ~Yusuke

"I'm a rogue and a convicted criminal. Even _you_ have had to come and capture me. Do you think she'd be happy to know her long-lost brother is a _felon?_ It's best to watch her from a distance." ~Hiei

"So is that why you got that fake eye in? So you can watch her?" ~Yusuke

"Nonsense." ~Hiei

"I never put Yusuke in a fight I didn't know he could win." ~Koenma

"That's incredible! You knew all along?" ~Botan

"You betcha!" ~Koenma

"Sir, what should I do with the black suit and eulogy I wrote for Yusuke's funeral?" ~George

"This is the part where Yusuke makes his escape…" ~Yusuke

"You going somewhere?" ~Kaeko

"You have the strangest look of surprise on your face." ~Younger Toguro

"I'm sorry, when I kill people, I'm used to them staying dead." ~Yusuke

"Understand, this is the last time I will save your life." ~Younger Toguro to Yusuke

"I assume from your dismal face that you've been invited to the competition as well, on Urameshi's team no doubt. Demons who side with humans will get _no_ sympathy." ~Younger Toguro

"Sympathy has _never_ been a part of _those_ fights." ~Kurama

"What is our chance?" ~Kurama

"Don't ask." ~Hiei

"At this rate, you'll never survive." ~Hiei to Kuwabara

"Hiei cannot prepare you for the viciousness of the fights. Your weakness and his honor make him go easy on you. _I _will not." ~Kurama to Kuwabara

"Why don't you worry about yourself, Kuwabara. Have you gotten any better since our last fight?" ~Hiei to Kuwabara

"Whew, these forest walks really wipe me out!" ~Yusuke to group

"Damn, Hiei, is this how you say 'hello' to people now?" ~Yusuke

"Hm. I don't know where you've been all this time, but it seems you've improved your skills a little bit." ~ Hiei

" '_Improved a little bit'?_ Oh man, I'd say he improved a lot-a-bit!" ~Kuwabara

"Don't be discouraged. The fact that you could follow their moves show that you have improved as well." ~Kurama

"Forget him; Yusuke and I are all that we'll require." ~Hiei


	29. Episode 27: The Dark Tournament Begins

Episode Twenty-seven: the dark tournament begins

"I hope the island isn't as boring as this." ~Hiei

"We are _not_ on vacation, you know." ~Kurama

"A preliminary for the competition." ~Hiei

"Now that we can't go anywhere…" ~Kurama

"**Fool! There can't be earthquakes on the **_**water**_**!"**** ~Hiei to Kuwabara**

"This is the way they operate." ~Hiei to Kuwabara

"Why do I feel like I'm screaming at myself?!" ~Kuwabara

"Stop! The training Yusuke went through was apparently immense. We must give him time to recuperate." ~Kurama

"**We don't know jack-squat about that guy! What if he loses and what if we get booted from the tournament?"**** ~Kuwabara**

"**If **_**that**_** happens, all we have to do is kill everyone else on the boat before we reach the island. We'll say we're the right team, and no one will complain."**** ~Hiei**

"**You didn't have too many friends growin' up, did you."**** ~Kuwabara**

"Patience!" ~Kurama to Kuwabara

"I think they stole my idea. We'll have to make them pay very dearly for that." ~Hiei

"Of course." ~Kurama

"Well, that's a relief; he's finally awake." ~Kuwabara

"No, you fool, he's asleep." ~Hiei

"**What are you mumbling?"**** ~Kurama**

"_**He's**_** trying to talk in his sleep when he's awake."**** ~Hiei**

"Does that really make sense, Kuwabara?" ~Kurama to Kuwabara


	30. Episode 28: First Fight

Episode Twenty-eight: First Fight

"It most certainly isn't pleasant to be called a traitor by creatures you've never met before." ~Kurama to Kuwabara

"Oh, they're always mean when they get handsome!" ~Botan to herself

"I'm Koenma. I am very cool." ~Koenma to Shizuru

"You can take him out, Kuwabara! I have to go hiking…" ~Sleeping Yusuke to Kuwabara

"He still doesn't understand these fights. He should drop his honor and strike the boy when he's down." ~Hiei to Kurama

"They both underestimated each other. I believe the first to realize this will win." ~Kurama to Hiei


	31. Episode 29: Flowers of Blood

Episode Twenty-nine: Flowers of Blood

"You see? I told you Kuwabara's training wouldn't be enough. We best assume him dead and plan for the next fight." ~Hiei

"No." ~Kurama

"Get up there, Kuwabara! I know you're used to losing, but not now!" ~Sleeping Yusuke to Kuwabara

"Considering the stakes, we can't afford to have him leave the stage alive." ~Hiei

"Naturally." ~Kurama

"Leave, before you hurt yourself." ~Hiei to Botan

[Botan tries to wake Yusuke up]

"None of that will work. The boy is _determined_." ~Hiei

"**You know, that rose whip must be ten feet long. Where does he stash it? All of the places I can think of sound pretty painful."**** ~Kuwabara to Hiei**

"What _is_ your point?" ~Kurama to Roto

"**He's clearly no match for Kurama. What a joke of a round! It's a pity you couldn't have taken him and let Kurama deal with the little child and his yo-yos."**** ~Hiei to Kuwabara**

"Stupid cheater, I hate him." ~Yusuke

"Are you sure you're asleep?" ~Botan

"What's wrong, Kurama? Let him have it!" ~Kuwabara

"Quiet." ~Hiei

"Go ahead. Press it now, if you wish." ~Kurama

"So, your true character emerges. You're nothing special, nothing high-class, just a selfish demon like all the rest of us here! Look at me like I'm dirt, but in the end it's a lie, you think of only yourself!" ~Roto

"Push it!" ~Kurama

"Fighting on the strength of one threat is a very risky gamble. What if I truly _didn't_ care? Or what if I could just make _you_ immobile?" ~Kurama to Roto

"Come on, you believe in mercy, don't you?" ~Roto

"No." ~Kurama

"**What irony. Such beauty sprung from such an ugly soil."**** ~Kurama to himself**

"What just happened?" ~Kuwabara

"Yes, do tell!" ~Botan

"It's passed." ~Hiei

"Agreed." ~Kurama


	32. Episode 30: Dragon of the Darkness Flame

Episode Thirty: Dragon of the Darkness Flame

"I know a great deal about your technique…you harness heat energy with such great precision that it resembled a knife cut. But one of the edged was _sloppily_ melted. You have your flaws." ~Hiei to Zeru

"I don't think I need advice from someone who would use a fake eye." ~Zeru to Hiei

"**Too frightened to notice any of my supposed flaws?" ~Zeru**

"**Actually, I'm bored."**** ~Hiei**

"**Well, that fight wasn't a long one, but whne you got scorching moves like Zeru, a little goes a long way!" ~Koto**

"**Yes, he's **_**so**_** talented; I'm reluctant to make the kill."**** ~Hiei**

"**So my Jagan Eye may not be natural, but it does give me exactly what I need!"**** ~Hiei to Zeru**

"You should never have insulted the Jagan Eye, because, you see, in a way it has a mind of its own and loathes disrespect. Resisting it is not something I would do." ~Hiei to Zeru

"**Hiei can beat anyone with that move! **_**Hiei can beat anyone with that move!**_** Am I listening to myself? What if he decides to be a bad guy again? What if he decides to shoot**_** us**_** with the Dragon?"**** ~Kuwabara**

"**Don't worry. We've entered into an alliance, and I'm not the type to break it. After the tournament, though, I can't guarantee a thing."**** ~Hiei**

"Everyone must be worried." ~Kaeko

"I love squid!" ~Koenma

"After all the explosions, _stink_ wakes him." ~Kurama to himself

"Hey all you stupid demons, I've been trying to sleep through your clever trash talk long enough and I'm ready to kick some asses!" ~Yusuke

"Great way to make friends, Yusuke." ~Kaeko

"It's _perfect!_ You tell 'em, kid!" ~Shizuru

"I just wanna set the record straight before we get this thing going! Right, basically it's that I'm a really ace person and the only thing I suck at is Paper, Rock, Scissors." ~Chu

…

"Haha, yeah, stupid, I understand! It's not too difficult, you know. You were scared to fight me before, and now you're blaming it on some dumb game!" ~Yusuke

"Nah, that's not right. Didn't you hear what the foxy was sayin'?!" ~Chu  
"_Paper…rock…scissors!_" ~Yusuke

"Crabber craps it's bright out here!" ~Chu to himself

"I didn't come all this way to babysit a drunk." ~Yusuke to Chu


End file.
